The Vindicators Journal
by shanniegpottergmail.com
Summary: A Journal writing taking place during the original story, "The Milk Maid and the Vindicator." Following the point of view story of the Vindicator. What he he is thinking, and what his plans are.
1. Introduction

_Introduction_

_Hello readers, this Journal story takes place during my original story, "The Milk Maid and the Vindicator. " It is based on the point of view of the Vindicator, also known as Caden. As he writes down his thoughts and feelings on pieces of paper._

_For those of you who are reading this, first off, Thank You._

_If you are reading this, but haven't read the original story, please go and check it out. So that way, this story will make sense._

_Another important thing though, dear readers, this fanfic also contains content that some readers might not enjoy reading._

_This following reading contains blood and violence, sexual content, and language. So that way you have an idea what you're reading into._

_Now without further ado, let's all just dive down and read._

_I hope you enjoy._


	2. Page 1

_Page** 1**_

I Lost my journal back at camp. These loose papers I found will have to substitute. About two weeks ago, my unit and I were deployed to an island miles away from home. I thought it would be an adventure, we all did. Oh I was wrong, so very wrong. We were sent to this island, with a mission of finding a Village and destroying it. From what I understood, our first attack was meant to be an inprint, a warning to the islands inhabitants. The plan was to gradually conquor this island after many a time. Destroying village after village, not right away, but with more of our fleet over time.

As soon as we arrived, we set out in search for a Village, leaving our possessions at the camp on the beach. It was already noon when we set out. But after hours and the sun finally set we found our first target. Our orders were to attack, hurt or kill the men, perhaps capture the women if one chooses, and let the little ones run. And once the signal was given, we striked. It was an uproar of screams, blood, and fire. I killed two men that fought back, not my first time killing, but the rush of taking someones life was overwhelming. As I chased a villager, I swore I saw the black smokey sky shift. I know it wasn't the burning houses, perhaps it was the heavy smell of burning wood getting to me.

It was a brief look, but when I looked back at my main target, he found himself a meat cleaver, and struck me in the chest. He used all his might, and it got me good. I fell to the ground and saw him tower above me with the meat cleaver about to deliver the killing blow. I was terrified, I saw part of my life flash before my eyes when I saw an arrow strike the Villager directly in the jugular! The villagers blood spewed out like raging flood water.

It was one of the Pillagers, I never saw who it was. It didn't matter, all I felt was the unbelievable pain in my chest, and when I looked down I saw my own blood stain my shirt and jacket, and saw the open wound. I was bleeding fast, I tried standing up to go and find our medic when I saw it. I knew I wasn't going crazy because everyone else briefly stopped fighting and saw.

From the darkness of the night came an all black beast. At first glance it looked like a giant black wolf raging in the sky. It flew over the village like a mebacing god. It let out a terrible roar like forty war drums. And then it unleashed it's own fury upon the village! It's great fire the color of hellish purple flame engulfing houses and some illagers and villagers as well. I was lucky enough to be at a far distance, but I was close enough to hear the screams and feel the heat of the fire.

Suddenly, a great deep red flashed across the sky and crashed the black demon! A red dragon!

I wanted to crawl away, but the pain was too much to handle. My own strength was leaving me, all I could do was watch as the beasts fought.

It was truly the Clash of the Titans. The Earth trembled, as if trying to hold up the two god giants. Then everything turned black, and I knew the dark hand of Death was reaching right out for me.

Next thing I know, I heard something. I was swimming in the black, knowing that I was gone. I heard a voice coming from above, a light voice, though I couldn't hear what it was saying. So I went towards the voice, then I opened my eyes.

I'm alive.

Thank all the gods I'm alive. I woke up to the sound of a female voice. It was woman who woke me. A woman who looks like she's just made it to adulthood. Next thing I know, she takes me to an underground bunker. She makes me lay in a bed, tends to the wound on my chest, feeds me, and even mends my shirt. She said her name was Rose. She was 'trapped' in the bunker during the invasion. She went out looking for survivors and found me. She was separated from her family, and she doesn't know what to do.

But what surprised me most, is that she doesn't know what an Illager is.

Can you imagine? A woman not knowing what an illager is? This may be useful in the future, but for now the pain in my chest hurts like god Gliuth had struck me.

Until then, I need rest.


	3. Page 2

Page 2

I'm feeling slightly better now. The pain in my chest still hurts, but I'll live. There's a scar on my chest now. A symbol of my failure. My first assignment, and I blew it. I could have just flung my axe and split that Villagers head in half. But instead I chose to chase, like a wolf hunting a rabbit for sport, instead of just kill.

And speaking of Axe, I asked Rose if she found my Axe. But it's lost now. In tradition, when an Illager meets their demise, especially in combat. The surviving ones take their weapons that they held. They sometimes bring it home and display it on the Wall of the Passed hero's, as a sort of insignia. Or they'd give it to the soldiers family members. So those soldiers will be remembered. And when the spirit of the soldier leaves their body, god Thead, The soldier of death, comes to them. He asks the deceased spirit Illagers join him in the Spirit ranks. But I didn't see him. Maybe it's because I wasn't really dead.

It also makes me realize that my unit thinks I'm dead. And speaking of, where are they now? The woman, Rose, says that she only found three bodies, including mine. Had they retreated back to camp? Were they planning on coming back? From what I understand, no one won the battle.

Rose had sewed my shirt together, it surprised me a bit. In the bunker, it was like a storage compartment. Stocked with food, water, wool, torches, blocks, you name it. Rose worries for her family, which reminds me. What happened to the Village inhabitants? If there were only three bodies found, does that mean they all got away? Or were captured by my unit? Did the Dragons attack them? There are buildings that have been burnt to the ground, perhaps some have burned in the flames, or crushed by collapsing buildings?

I prefer not to say these things though, Rose is clearly distressed enough by the situation. It's just the two of us. I'm more curious now, of this girl. She's smart, knowing how to cook and tend to injuries, she can read and write, too. She believes in the one god, who she prays to for guidance. Though I find it strange. But she does not know what an Illager even is. And to me, that just sounds off.

When she asked what had happened, I decided to come up with a lie. I told her that me and my unit were send to help protect the Village from an attack. And that the enemy had a dragon and almost destroyed us. She told me she didn't believe in dragons. Then again, I didn't either.

So, with this pain in my chest, I sit here on this bed, in the bunker. Wondering what will happen next. I don't want to stay down here. But I don't have a plan. And I still hurt, Rose says that I need to eat, drink, and rest.

I get injured in combat and cut off from my Unit. Now I'm being fed and my injuries tended to by a Maiden. Must be my lucky day.


	4. Page 3

Page 3

Three days of being stuck down this hole. So to pass the time, I write and she reads. I can feel the slight change in tempature from the tradoor above. Only slightly colder.

I wish I had a plan right now. A spark of idea of what to do. How could I get out of this situation? It only builds anger within me. It makes me want to hunt something. I need a plan, now. Rose thinks that help will arrive. Though I highly doubt it, it makes me tense. One Illager against a whole group of armed Villagers.

All of this is giving me a huge headache. There's a part of me that just wants to take control. When I see Rose, I don't think of anything, except to just attack. Crazy right? Thinking about attacking the girl who helped me? Before long, she spoke. Saying that she was going to investigate the footprints by the river. I told it was fine, so long as she gets back quickly.

Time passed and she didn't come back yet. So I climbed up the the steps and went out looking for her. In the daytime, the Village was still a dark destroyed place. There were buildings that were just completely demolished. Either by being burnt, or the dragon attacks that smashed the homes.

Now that I think about it, how strong ate those large flying beasts? Judging by the material that survived the attack, showed that the buildings were made up of some fairly strong block materials. Even the Legendary Ravager would have difficulty destroying one building.

There were footprints in every which direction. Though I couldn trace one, for they were all overlapsed and crossed one another.

I came across a couple of bodies. One body on top the other in a fight to the death, but no victory for either. On top was a dead villager, with his dried blood covering a fellow Illager. Though I don't think I've ever met him before. He looks to be around my age. Which is 27. My Lenag, god guardian of the spirits be with him. Wherever his soul is now.

Oh I forgot to mention, remember when I mentioned Gliuth? I forgot to say that he is the god of Anger, hatred, Wrath, and Vengeance.

I found Rose, she was looking at the multiple footprints by the river. She ain't gonna trace them anywhere, some of the footprints were washed up and scattered everywhere. That was when I noticed Rose, she looked slightly paler. And she looked like she was about to collapse. Then again, I'm not feeling to great either.

We're back at the bunker. Rose is asleep, and I got an idea. What if this whole place is contaminated? Was it the Dragons? No one truly knows what Dragons can do, or what they have.

I've made up my mind. Tomorrow, we leave this place. And we go searching. I thought on this long and hard. When we go out, I hope I may find my comrades. If we find a Village, however. I have planned out many ways to conquer it. First, kill the Village Chief, or Headman. Claim to be new leader, and if anyone objects. I will give two options: Prison, or Death. And this time, I will not make a mistake. I will not trip myself up, and anyone who tries to fight back, I will kill. And over time, when I have established a new order. I will keep conquering, but I'm getting ahead of myself. I need sleep, tomorrow will be a busy day. And it will be full of unexpected events.


	5. Page 4

Page 4

Today we left the Village, we traveled up river in search for some other Village. Not much progress, beings that Rose is a woman, and rather very slow. It'll be another day until we find a Village or a camp.

I found a wide open space between some mountains, and suggesed we camp there for the night. Only the gods know what lurks out here at night. Rose cut her leg, and I learned she can't swim. The river wasn't steep, so I easily carried her across. I told her to clean her leg while I built a little cabin.

Now here's where it gets interesting. When I went to retreive Rose from the side of the river. Warning her to hurry beings that the sun was disappearing. I told her that the Skeletons were coming out. In a sort of joking way, she just looked at me like I grew another head. And that was when I realized that never heard of the Skeletons, the dangerous ones of course. And then I asked if she new about Witches, Zombies, Endermen, Creepers, nothing. She didn't have any idea what I was talking about. It makes it mighty clear that this whole island is free from those deadly creatures. I'm trying to remember what the Sarge called those things. Anyhow, I don't know what in a thousand hells this place is.

~

What a hell of a day. I was thinking we should have continued up river. But Rose insisted we follow the point of a sword. Where she got such a preposterous idea, I don't know. I let it slide, and we went passed the mountains. I put on this small ass cloak, so if we ran into a Village, people won't instantly recognize what I am. I told Rose that my colored appearance just scares people.

And thats when it happened, I saw these purple swirls surround her and I saw her collapse. Her color drained. I don't know what happened but she came through. And we were on our way.

We were traveling through the plains and found a new place to set camp. This big mountain, and hopefully we're not far away from a Village. Oh gods above I'm tired.

We came to a refuge behind the mountain, and decided to set camp between a lake and some trees. I decided to climb the mountain and see whete we are and how far away we were from anything.

I lost my cool, and snapped at Rose. I really didn't mean it, and I do know better, but things have not been going well. I'm not gonna lie, I still feel bad.

When I reached the top of the mountain. All I saw was a grassland of nothing. Though, I thought I might have saw smoke. And the next thing I know, a Llama spits on me, and kicks me in the face, giving me a bloody nose. .

I went back down the mountain, Rose cleaned up the blood and stopped the bleeding. I was surprised at how concerned she was. I apologized for my outburst, she was cool with it. And beings that this place is void of any

Mobs! That was the word I was looking for!

We rolled out sleeping mats. Amd right now as I'm writing thos entry, Rose is asleep. Although she's whimpering amd kicking. Think I'm gonna tuck in, too.


	6. Page 5

Page 5

Gods above. Much has happened, I don't ecen know how to explain this chilling feeling. Let me explain.

I woke up early this morning, only to find that Rose was gone. I slept sitting on the block all night, and my back is fucking killing me. And when I noticed she was gone, I didn't think much of it. I thought mabey she was eating, or getting more water, or perhaps nature was calling. But as time went on, I was beginning to wonder how long it was going to take. We had to leave, there was ground we had to cover, but as the sun was rising higher into the sky was when I decided to search for her.

I looked everywhere, I searched through the trees, I went across the lake where the wild horses were. And of course they would run in fear from me, surprising. I climbed the mountain to scan the grounds. As I did, I was thinking Rose ran off, mabey she was mad ate for snapping? Perhaps she found out that I'm an Illager? The sun was already starting to go down, and then I saw it.

Smoke. I was thinking it was sign, mabey Rose was there. Either way, I decided to head down the mountain and towards the smoke. By the time I reached the ground, the sun was gone. As I went towards the smoke, I heard panting, like someone was running. And to my shock, I found Rose, she was spooked when I found her. And to my surprise, she was actually happy to see me. She was babbling something about her being kidnapped by some Villager.

I soon met the said kidnapper, who stopped us right in our tracks. I'm no expert, but I know Villagers aren't known for their combat skills, nor any fighting skills for that matter. But I know a fighter when I see one. The bastard shot his arrow and it scrapped along my shoulder. The Villager had his weapon at the ready, demanding I let Rose go. As a quick way to make him back off, I used Rose as a hostage, holding her close, threatening to end her. Though I made sure not to hurt her. He took a shot and it hot a tree, the third arrow he sliced a little bit on my neck.

Then Rose and another attack. There was the swirls, color of white. Rose went limp in my arms. The Villager shouted "Oh God No!" Showing me that he knows about the phenomenon. I tried getting Roses attention, but she was blacked out.

And this is the part where things get weird, the Villager ordered me to follow as he quickly picked her up and started running towards his cabin. I wasn't thinking clearly, because I followed.

At his cabin, he laid her on a bed, and began questioning me. Soon, Rose woke up, demanding to know something about Devils book. Seeing her, she looked like she was going to be sick. But she soon got the Villager, who's name is Dusty apperently, to talk. He led us into his basement which was filled with all sorts of books and papers. Explaining about the _Chinozzue_. He said that there was an opposite darling book, called the _Sigrunema. _Just writing that name gives me a sudden cold feeling.

Dusty told a story from Eons ago. I'll try to make it short. But apparently ages ago, there was a king, the Masked King. Who had formed an alliance with all great Kings and Queens, all forming their good knowledge into one book, the _Chinozzue. _

With the book, the leaders used it to save life as we know it. Destroying war, kill, and ruins. A war that nearly killed all life. After some years of peace, new deathly destructions came out of nowhere and began destroying everything. One of the leaders, King of the North, decided to form another book. One with similar 'magic' like it's other half. But with darker intentions, enslaving beasts and destroying life as well as the enemy. From what I understand, it was the dark book that created all the bad 'Mobs', including the Creeper.

It all sounds like rubbish to me, but it also sounds accurate. I ought to get some rest. I also promised Rose I would quarrel with Dusty, he promised her the same, and now we're sleeping under the same roof. Been a hell of a night.


	7. Page 6

Page 6

Four days have gone by, four days of putting up with Dusty, four days of Roses episodes. Four days since my last entry. Allow me explain.

After the night of listening to Dustys fake crap, I was the first to awaken, the sun was just about to rise up. I've been without my axe for a while, and I'm so used to carrying one around. Our axes also establish our illager ranks. Vindicators in fourth place, which is a good thing. I'm proud to be a Vindicator. I decided to go outside and find some materials to make myself an axe. I managed to find some sticks and iron from one of the chests that I took from the bunker. As I crafted myself one, Dusty came out with his rants. Thinking I'm gonna chop him and Rose to pieces. Him, yes. Rose, no. He was about to ask me why I was with Rose. He never finished the question, and I never answered. Suddenly, we felt something. For a brief moment I was dizzy, and felt a wave of quakes in my body. Suddenly, animals began leaving. Flocks of birds took off, tge herd of horses fled. Then all was still. We needed to leave. We got Rose outside and left. Left straight away, leaving the now cursed place. It wasn't long until Rose had an attack. After she came around, we set camp.

The next day, we decided to head up North, though I still think heading West is better. We set up camp and made a dug out. Tge temperatures were dropping, so I found a mask in one of the chests. Rose had nothing, and of course Dusty had nothing to offer, so I gave her my jacket, looking back, I still say that her reaction was amusing to look at. Her pink cheeks turning red, and she wouldn't male eye contact with me, but I know she appreciated it.

And for any intruder who happened to find my journal, I say this. Yes, we Illagers have emotions, and yes, we can be compassionate, when we want to.

I also told a campfire stor, based on a story from back home. Though ne telling it wasn't half as good as the story itself. Rose seemed both fascinated and terrified.

The next day 'help' arrived. Her name was Amber, and her riding companion, the Llama that kicked me in tge face. Turns out Amber and Dusty have been friends, and Amber was going to bring us to her home, or Sector. But that night, something happened, the wind direction changed and the next thing I know, some great gust of wind knocked us off our feet. We traveled the rest of the night, and it wasn't until the next day did Rose have another episode. And they're getting even worse. It was almost like she was about to die. Her face was blue because she stopped breathing. I ripped my mask off and tried giving her mouth- to- mouth. But Amber started cmpressing, and blew beats later, she was breathing. But she was out cold. Dusty wanted to carry her, but I insisted. I was also surprised that Amber did not panic or despise me when she realized I'm an Illager. The walk to the sector 7 wasn't long, and it wasn't hard to carry Rose either. I was checking her every minute.

We Illagers are indeed compassionate, when we find a woman we choose, we fall hard. And we make the woman ours. Sometimes the Illager marries the woman, who they have taken from a village. Sometimes they just deflower them, and then they are officially theirs. Some Illagers can tell what woman is a maiden and single, or if they belong to someone. I can tell that Rose is certainly a maiden, and I want her.

We had reached the sector 7 and I was told to place her in a room. The sector 7 has many hallways and many rooms. I have been given my own room, which is where I am right now. Sitting on a bed and writing about has been happening, and what will happen next.


	8. Page 7

Page 7

Another day has passed, and I'm certain everyone has gone to bed. I can't sleep so I thought I would write about this evenings events.

I almost had him, even though he started the fight first. After Rose was placed in the room, Amber showed us to our rooms. After I finished writing my last entry, I decided to go look for Amber. I wanted an explanation as to why she was so calm around me. Ambers 'mansion' if you could call it that, is filled with endless halls filled with rooms. I found my way into the kitchen, and who do I meet but Dusty. He noticed the axe I tied to my belt and demanded to know what I was up to. I told him it was none his business, and he got the nerve to tell me to fuck off. I was about to continue my search when he snatched my axe and threw it across the room. And he asked me what my intentions are with Rose. He then pushed me, which earned him a swing to the face. We broke out in a fight from there, but Amber broke it up.

Rose saw all of this, and she came to me. She freaked out about my bloody nose. Again, I was quite surprised at how she tended to the bleeding. I'm not so used to such a tender touch, made me tickle. I

I couldn't help but smell the sweet scent of cake on her. And then I noticed her dress. And that was when it hit. You know what I mean. My most basic instinct; breeding. It hit hard. Of course, I've thought about it with her before, but my want to do so has been increasing by the day.

But afterwords, while I was walking down the hall, I couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

The reason Amber has been so calm towards, is because she thinks that I can be tame. Saying that if I wanted to kill Rose I would have done so already. No. I have a much different use for Rose in mind. And if I play music cards right, I'll lure Rose right to me. And the sooner we leave l, the better. Dusty was right about one thing, though. I am a bloodthirsty demon, and my urge to find and kill is stronger than ever.

Wgen it came to dinner, though. I learned that they will be sending us through a portal to seek 'help' from an old friend of theirs. I swear, if I meet another big nose like Dusty I'll kill them for sure. But another thing did happen, which I thought was funny. Dusty was smitten for Amber, but as it turns out, shes engaged to some guy. The look on his face was hilarious! He just got friendzoned!

I'll report was happens next. According to Amber, we depart tomorrow.


End file.
